


Недоразумение

by Du_Rock



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Humor, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: У Серафины и Персиваля есть секреты.





	Недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

> порка, фемдом

Первый месяц после возвращения в строй пролетел незаметно. Слишком много дел, слишком частые проверки и бесконечные Ревелио от каждого встречного. Грейвз мог поклясться, что приобрел иммунитет к заклинанию, да только проверять не хотелось.

Второй месяц тянулся, как василиск по канализации Нью-Йорка. Паранойя коллег поутихла, но любое происшествие в городе немедленно возвращало ее на прежний уровень. Это раздражало. Тем более что идея загнать авроров в клоаку ловить змея была не его. Даже обидно. Ведь мог бы сообразить!

На третий месяц привыкли все. Даже авроры, перевернувшие канализацию Нью-Йорка вверх дном, перестали коситься в его сторону, тем более что василиска одолел именно Грейвз. Поговаривали, что змей окаменел от взгляда Персиваля, но это, разумеется, была полная ерунда. Хотя слухам он не препятствовал. Должна быть польза и от анекдотов.

Только Серафина продолжала проходить мимо с каменным лицом, не хуже василиска, и, по слухам, обрывала все попытки шутить по поводу бывшего заместителя. Персиваль хорошо знал, что опала может продолжаться десятилетиями. Пора было навестить леса Нью-Джерси...

Дверь в кабинет закрылась с привычным щелчком. Все еще зачарована на встречи, с надеждой отметил Персиваль. Пиквери глядела, не двигаясь, точно каменное изваяние. Персиваль поставил подарок на стол и отступил на шаг, не поднимая взгляда. Длинный футляр щелкнул и открылся, когда пальцы в броне перстней прикоснулись к крышке. Серафина молча разглядывала подарок. 

— Я подвел тебя.

— Тебе нужно прощение?

— Не только.

Серафина кивнула.

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

С брашированной поверхностью президентского стола, выпиленного из цельного ствола темного дерева, Персиваль был знаком очень близко. Прожилки после долгих лет были точно школьные друзья. Вот рисунок, который всегда отпечатывался на скуле, вот след от клыка — остался после дела о шамане из племени чероки. Сколько ни предлагали Серафине отполировать столешницу, она неизменно отвечала, что предпочитает чувствовать под руками живое дерево. Грейвз знал, как она ценит живое дерево.

...Прохладный воздух отзывается тонким свистом, острая боль пересекает ягодицы и тут же ложится двумя ударами внахлест, по каждой половине.

— Хороши! — отмечает Серафина, пробуя пруток на изгиб. 

Березовые розги поют в ее руке, хлесткая боль удар за ударом заполняет тело, изгоняя серую тоску из сердца, лишние мысли из головы и чувство вины, которое словно гвоздь засело в солнечном сплетении.

— Сам... ре... зал... — в ритм ударов выговаривает каждый слог отдельно Персиваль, чтобы не сорваться на стон, и замолкает, когда тяжелая рука пригибает голову в безмолвном приказе молчать.

Три из пяти сломаны, когда Серафина отбрасывает бесполезный прут.

— Хватит с тебя. 

В голосе слышится то, чего никогда не было раньше, и Персиваль нарушает приказ:

— Что-то не так?

Футляр щелкает, а сама Серафина садится на край стола, и ее пальцы бережно, ласково проходятся по густым волосам. 

— Это мне нужно просить прощения, Персиваль...

Он хмурится. Пиквери и прощение? Два слова, которые никогда не встанут на одной доске.

— Нужно было догадаться, что это не ты. — Пряди захватывают в горсть, тянут и снова отпускают, рождая сладостную негу. Эйфория от боли звенит в теле, наполняя легкостью. Сегодня так хорошо, как давно уже не было, и даже третий ящик стола отпирать не придется.

— Я должна была понять, увидев странное выражение у тебя на лице, — продолжает Серафина. — Когда достала нашу игрушку. Ты ведь и в первый раз не удивился, увидев страпон, не то что Геллерт. Да, милый?


End file.
